Japan x England 2
by dante.cutler
Summary: England finally found his alltime love but can he keep him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up with chills up and down my body.I twisted my head to the left to find Honda,he was huged inside of sheets ,sleeping.I pulled my self up and sliped on a pair of boxers.I opened the door slowly trying not to wake I finally steped out into the living room, I put on my suit and left. While walking down the hall I heard fast foot steps coming torwards my body.I looked behind and saw Honda running after me. He ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. You looked up at me and whispered "Please dont leave me".  
I looked back at him and smiled "What are you talking about, would never do that".  
There I saw his eyes light up, and gave him a huge looked into each others eyes and looked away in embarassment. I cleared my throat and whispered "Put some cloths on" .

There was a meeting today and I had to rush there.I busted through the door inturputing Ludwig's looked over at me and my face turned red. I followed to my chair next to Alfred and Francis. I tilted over to Alfred and asked "What did I miss".  
He didnt even buge, he just kept writing on his paper. I looked across the Table to see Japan. When I looked at him he itmetally looked away and his face turned pink and he contined writing on his paper. America got up and began the meeting over with "Since Arthur's choice was to come in 30 minutes late we will have to start over."  
I looked at at every bodies face, disapontment , tiredness,and hate. The meeting ended lasting for 4 hours, the longest one we have ever the doors opened couldnt wait to get up and and Honda sat in the corner talking about the meeting and why I was late, but to be honest. I wasnt even paying attention, all I saw was Francis down hall walking into Alfred house.I shouldnt have cared at the time becuase I had moved on,but I still felt something but it wasnt love. Perhaps it was more than that.

Me and Honda stopped by the coffee shop for lunch. Honda mumbeled "Why is it all waffles?"  
I laughed and relplied "Well it is a Belguim Cafe"  
Honda reviewed the menu and finally called the waiter bothed ordered The Big Belguim Bunch, It was a 10 inc walffel with strawberries and other fruits. The hole time we laughed and ended up staying till that time and man can over and sat next to Honda. It was rather awkward to see someone I didnt even know sit next to the person I loved. He started talking by introducing himself "Hello,I am Netherlands very nice to meet you".  
He put his hand out infront of Honda for a grabed his hand for a shake and then went back to eating his whole time Netherlands was sitting at our table he was studing Honda. I finally said "If you wouldnt mind, could you please leave".  
Netherands replied "Of course".  
Before he left he gave Honda his number. Honda looked at me and said "Dont worrie ill throw it out when I get home".  
He gave the cuties smile and I grinned took alook outside and saw it was raining. I told Honda "Dont worrie I have a Umbrella".  
I opened the Umbrella waved bye to Bella and left. Me and Honda snuggeled under the Umbrella and kept each other. While we where walking back to my dorm Honda explained "In my country it is bad luck to open a Umbrella inside".  
We stoped at Hondas door and I replied "I make my own luck".  
Kissed him and left to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and Honda where the happiest we have ever one got in our way and we didnt get in anybody elses way.I had to go to England to stay for 3 was an invasion and I had to clean up the mess. While I was there I went to go see my family.I walked down 32nd street, ashes were every where and it was 30 degrees.I was whering a Navy blue Suit and a red scarf. My hands where huged into my pockets and as was my face in my scarf.I stopped at a old Row house at the end of the dark gloomy street.I walked over the toys in the yard and knocked on the door. There was no answer.I walked around the back to see my Family playing football (soccer). I shouted "Hey guys open up".  
They all looked toward me, Derrick rushed towars the gate to open and greet me with a hug. Allistor,Cailean and Dylan can afterwords with huge hugs. I saw mother looking out the window crying, she came out the back door and gave me a hug and said "Oh, god thank you lord."

We sat down on the green couch. I looked at every one and aske "Wheres Father and Emma".  
Mother said to Derrick "Go get your bother some tea".  
She grabed my hand and said to me "The...the people who invaded our home...Toke them".  
Derrick came to me with the tea. In anger I slapped it out of his hand and grabed him by the colar and yelled "What did I tell you Derrick!".  
I shook him and repeated "What did I tell you!"  
He hit my hands and screamed "Shut Up Arthur, you left for 2 years and never even wrote us or anything, I couldnt stop them they...they came in and beat mother and took Emma and Father"  
He fell to the floor and cried.I grabed my coat and left the house. I walked down to city hall. The man at the front stood up and gave me a solute. I busted open the doors in the British Army Meeting all looked at me in shock I Snaped "What the HELL where thouse Germans doing in My TOWN!".  
The primenistor replied "They came at night Arthur we couldnt do anything".  
My eyes started to water and said "You LIE, One of you is sided with the Germans and let them envade OUR LAND!,They took my Sister and Father and you just sit here on your asses and do NOTHING!"  
The Primeministor got up and grabed my shoulders and said "Arthur im sorry for you lost, I really am, but we cant to anything."  
I pulled his arms off of me and muttered "No...No you arnt."

I got on the plane back home and couldnt wait to see Honda again after three weeks it felt like forever.I walked with my luggage down the quiet hall at 2:00a.m. I stopped at my dorm and put the key in. I turned it and walked in. I set my luggade down and turned on the kitchen light. I started making myself a sandwitch when i saw a note next to the telephone.I walked over and saw Netherlands number on the piece of walked out naked and said "Oh, Hey your home early".  
I turned and asked "Why arnt you whereing any clothes".  
He replied "I was just trying to be like you".  
He smiled. I lifted the number and every thing went quite.


End file.
